


Questionable Parenting...

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey Resistance [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 is a kindergartener, F/M, Single Parent!AU, all the fluffies, does that mean OFC, idk - Freeform, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: For the prompt: “You’re a single parent and I’m a kindergarten teacher right out of college, your little girl is my problem student and we always have to do private meetings to discuss her behavior. but something seems really strange when your daughter mentions something about getting candy if she misbehaves”





	Questionable Parenting...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/gifts).



> Here's the fluffies i promised 
> 
> Ugh, HOW can I write 1.9k words of Painted history 2.4k words of Over the Years and 2.8k words of this in less than one week but I can't write more than 2k words of my novel in over a month and a half. FML
> 
> anyways hope you all enjoy this. Let me know what you think.... 
> 
> The other fic I mentioned in the Discord should be up later this week, unless I am really productive and knock it out earlier or later next week if i'm really productive on my novel writing.... we'll see
> 
> Gifted to Draco cuz she's about to torment us all with her THG fic and I just wanted to give you all some fluffies

It all started with a bottle of glitter.

Rey had only been teaching on her own for about two months when it happened. She’d done the student teaching and shadowing and whatnot before, but it was a whole different animal to try to manage twenty-three four and five year olds on her own, while trying to sneak in some lessons between art projects.

They had been working on decorating the classroom. It was the beginning of october, so Rey had thought that construction paper pumpkins would be something that the kids could decorate and put all around the chalkboard.

She’d gone to the Science and Surplus store and honestly that was a trip in and of itself. The store was a mess of any and everything a teacher would love. As she had gone through the small cramped aisles she wished that she taught an older class. Honestly, a lot of the stuff they had was really cool, but there was no way that her five year olds would appreciate the soy sauce clock, or the Rube Goldberg machine kit, or the working Da Vinci Catapult model yet.

_Maybe in a few years,_ Rey had thought as she put back plastic medical model of a human heart.

Now she was regretting not buying that heart and letting the kids try to put it back together.

“Stop!” she said firmly as she wrestled the open bottle of glue from Sara’s grip.

“But she said mean things about Cassie!” Bea shouted as she tried to step around Rey to throw more glitter at Sara.

Rey sighed, trying not to lose her temper at the three girls. “Sit down, Bea,” she said, one hand on Bea’s shoulder the other on Sara’s, gently but firmly guiding them to sit on the mat Rey had set up for story time at the back of the classroom.

Rey turned to Cassie. Cassie was rubbing at the tears in her eyes with glitter covered hands. “Come here, Cassie,” Rey said, pulling a packet of baby wipes from her pocket. Gently, she wiped the glitter off of Cassie’s face. “Can you tell me what happened?”

At Rey’s words both Sara and Bea began to shout trying to explain their sides, but Rey silenced them with a look. “You will get your turn to tell me what happened, but I can’t listen to all of you at the same time.”

Bea looked stubborn, Sara looked mad, but both stayed quiet.

“Okay, Cassie, tell me what happened?”

Cassie was hyperventilating a little, her words coming in short bursts. “Sara-Sara called me stupid and-and-and I said that she was mean and-and-and Sara-Sara said that she wasn’t being mean and-and-and Bea told her to say-to say sorry, but-but Sara said no and-and-and Bea said she had to and-and-and Sara threw glue at Bea and then Bea-Bea threw the glitter at Sara.”

“Is this true?” Rey asked turning back to the other two.

“Bea said I was a meanie and I’m not!” Sara shouted, indignantly.

“Did you call Cassie stupid?” Rey asked.

Sara’s cheeks turned red and her shoulders hunched up around her ears.

“Did you call her stupid?” Rey asked again.

Sara looked stubbornly down at her hands. “Yes,” she muttered.

“Why did you call her stupid?”

“Because-because she broke all the crayons.” Sara’s obstinate tone didn’t budge.

Rey sighed. “Sara, we can get new crayons. You can’t be mean to someone because they broke a couple of crayons.”

“But she broke all of them!”

“And crayons break, that’s what they do.”

Sara looked stubborn again.

Rey turned to Bea. “Bea, did you throw glitter at Sara?”

Bea looked smug for a moment. “Yes, she was being a meanie and Papa said that meanies have to say sorry.”

Rey sighed. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she said, “He’s right, but that doesn’t mean that you can throw glitter at her.”

Bea looked a little ashamed at that.

“Okay,” Rey said. “Sara, you need to say ‘sorry’ to Cassie.”

“M’sorry,” she mumbled at her hands.

“No more name calling, you three, alright?” Rey asked.

They all nodded, Sara somewhat sullenly.

“And no more throwing glitter and glue?”

All three nodded.

“Okay, go back to your tables and finish up. It’s almost lunch time.”

Rey sighed as she watched them go back to their seats, Cassie and Bea sitting together on one side, Sara and her friend Lily on the other. She pulled out her box of tissues and went to clean up as much of the glue and glitter mess as she could before Lunch. She was thankful that, at least for that moment, the rest of the class was too wrapped up in their own pumpkin projects to cause any more trouble. She quickly scribbled a note of what happened. This was probably something that their parents should be made aware of.

Fifteen minutes later the bell rang. Rey lined the students up by the door before leading them to the cafeteria.

She dropped the note off at the window of the principal’s office as the kids passed. “Hey, Kay, I need to talk to these parents after school.”

“Sure,” Kaydel said, taking the note.

Rey thanked her and strode quickly to keep up with the end of her line of kindergarteners.

* * *

Rey had finally finished speaking with both Cassie and Sara’s parents and was just waiting for Bea’s father to show up. She stretched her shoulder as she waited. She had managed to find some paper towels in the Teacher’s lounge and was working to clean up the downright obscene amount of glitter that was still on the floor around the tables.

“Never, ever again,” she muttered to herself as she finally finished one area only to turn and see another pile of glitter on the floor. “Where is it all coming from?”

“Maybe that big blob of glitter on the back of your sweater?” a voice said from behind Rey.

Rey jumped a little, turning to see a dark haired man in a leather jacket standing in the doorway to her classroom, Bea peeking out from behind his legs.

“Hi,” she said a little breathlessly, standing up quickly. “You must be Bea’s father. I’m Ms. Rey.” She offered her hand to him, but pulled back when she saw it was still covered in glitter. “Sorry,” she said, trying to wipe the glitter off with a clean side of her paper towel.

“No worries, I’m Poe,” he said with a jovial smile. “The office called and said something happened today…?”

“Yes,” Rey said, gesturing him towards her desk as she pulled off her cardigan, trying to avoid spreading more glitter on her desk. “Your daughter got into a bit of a glitter/glue fight.” She told him what happened.

Poe sighed. “Is she in trouble?” he asked, his voice even as he looked to where Bea was sitting in one of the chairs with a coloring book that had been in her bag.

“No,” Rey said calmly. “I don’t want to punish her for standing up to a bully, I don’t want to send that message, just.” She shrugged and gestured to her shimmering sweater. “Maybe no more glitter wars?”

“Can do.” He laughed quietly.

She smiled back. She liked the way that his smile made his eyes crinkle up.

“Hey, Bea?” Poe called out.

“Yes, Papa?” Bea asked looking up from her coloring.

“Let’s help Ms. Rey clean up the glitter you spilled.”

“Oh, you don’t-” Rey began but was cut off by a look from Poe.

“M’kay,” Bea said.

Poe sent Bea to the kindergartener’s bathroom to get more paper towels. “You shouldn’t have to clean this up yourself.” He said, still smiling at her.

Rey felt heat rising up her cheeks. “Thank you.” She couldn’t deny that he was handsome and charming, and Rey couldn’t help glancing down at his left hand to see that he wore no ring.

She wondered where Bea’s mother was; but she shook herself from that train of thought quickly. She shouldn’t be feeling so flustered by him, she’d just met him, he was the parent of one of her kids.

They got the glitter mess sorted pretty quickly after that. Poe and Bea walked with her to the front of the school.

“Well,” Poe said, carrying the backpack that Bea had claimed was too heavy in one hand. “It was nice to meet you, Ms. Rey.”

Rey smiled. “It was nice to meet you, too.”

Bea looked up at the two adults. “Can we get ice cream?” she asked.

Poe laughed, dragging his hand against the back of his neck. “Maybe another time, Mija, we need to go home.”

Bea pouted, but turned to walk ahead of them to the parking lot.

They laughed as they followed her.

“Bye, Ms. Rey!” Bea called cheerfully from the back seat of Poe’s car.

Rey waved before she put her bag in her car and turned on the engine. She caught a glimpse of Poe’s smile one last time as he pulled out of his parking space.

* * *

Rey wasn’t sure what it was, but all of a sudden Bea seemed to be getting into more and more trouble. Not big trouble, just acting out in ways that she hadn’t before.

She was never mean to anyone, it was more silly things, things Rey would laugh at if she wasn’t trying to teach a class. A few days ago she had let the class gerbil loose and told Rey that “Mr. Munchy wanted to run really fast”, which lead to twenty minutes of trying to track down the animal. Last week, she had stood on her desk and sang a song from _Coco_ at the top of her lungs for ten minutes until Rey finally convinced her to come down. The week before that she had gotten into the fingerpaint and painted a bunch of snowmen on the tile floor while Rey was helping another student with their reading.

It was never anything bad, but it was something that Rey felt, as a teacher, she should tell Poe. The amount of times she’d spoken to Poe about Bea in the month since she met him was ridiculous. None of her other students acted out the way Bea did, even the ones she had known early on would be trouble makers. She and Poe were building quite the raport. She knew now that Bea had come when Poe and Bea’s mother were in college, she knew Bea’s mother had died when she was a baby, she knew that Bea spent a lot of time after school with her grandpa because Poe was working for an engineering firm, developing new airplanes. Their topics of conversation almost always revolved around Bea and her behavior, but Rey couldn’t help feeling as if she knew Poe a lot better than the other parents, and she couldn’t help feeling like she wanted to know more, even if it came at the cost of some of her class time being eaten away by Bea’s wild antics.

Today was a little different, though.

Bea was crying and Rey couldn’t figure out why. She’d tried to ask all of the other kids at Bea’s table if they had seen anything happen, but none of them knew why Bea was crying.

“What happened? Bea, can you tell me what happened?” she kept asking, one stroking Bea’s hair back from her face soothingly.

Bea had her face pressed into her arm on the table and was crying hard.

“Do you want me to call your dad?” Rey asked, bewildered.

Bea nodded against her arm.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Rey stood and walked to her desk, pulling out her cell phone. Even after all this time, she didn’t have Poe’s number on her phone. It felt a little invasive to just pull it from Bea’s records. Rey called Kaydel at the front desk. “Hey, Kay, can you call Mr. Dameron again?” she asked when Kaydel picked up.

“What happened this time?” Kay asked, a smile evident on her face.

“Bea’s upset,” Rey said quietly, hoping to be quick about the call and get back to the other students, who were all starting to get antsy with nothing to do. “I’m not sure what happened, but she wants her dad to come.” Rey looked up at Bea, who was still crying into her arm.

“Okay,” Kaydel said, her tone more serious. “I’ll let him know.”

“Thanks, Kay. You’re the best.” Rey hung up and walked back to Bea. “Bea, honey, your dad’s on his way, okay?”

Bea nodded.

“Do you want to go to the nook and read a little until he comes?”

Bea nodded again and stood to walk over to the little reading nook, keeping her head down the entire way.

Rey got back to teaching the rest of the class, keeping an eye on Bea as she read some of the picture books that were on the shelf. Rey thought it was a little odd that Bea’s face wasn’t puffy, at least not the way it should have been from her sobbing earlier.

Rey put it out of her mind for the moment. Bea was okay, Poe would be here soon to make sure of that. Stealing another glance at Bea out of the corner of her eye. She seemed perfectly fine now.

Poe arrived about twenty minutes later. Knocking on the classroom door, he stuck his head in. “Hi.”

“Papa!” Bea shouted, running to the door, happy as could be.

“Mija, what’s wrong?” Poe asked as he picked her up.

Bea wrapped her arms around Poe and buried her face in his neck.

“Can we talk outside for a minute?” Rey asked, quietly.

Poe nodded and stepped back into the hallway.

Rey quickly passed out some handwriting worksheets and followed them. They hadn’t gone too far down the hallway, but Rey could hear them talking quietly.

“I couldn’t think of anything to do and-and-and you said I could get candy,” Bea was saying, her eyes welling up with tears again. Poe had set her down and was kneeling in front of her.

Poe sighed. “Bea, you don’t need to-” he stopped, collecting his thoughts. “Bea, you can stop that now okay.”

Rey was beyond confused “What’s this I hear about candy?” she asked walking up to them.

Poe stood up quickly, looking startled, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “I-I-I-”

Bea was the one who spoke. “Papa said that if I do silly things in class he’ll give me candy.”

“What? Why?” Rey glanced up at Poe, who was beginning to blush.

“Because he thinks you’re really pretty, and he said that mfffm-” Bea started, but was cut off when Poe’s hand came up to cover her mouth.

“That’s enough of that, Beatrice,” he said, laughing awkwardly as he released Bea. “I’m sorry about her.”

Bea frowned up at him. “But you said- you said Ms. Rey was really pretty and you said you wanted to talk to her.”

Rey could feel a giggle bubbling up in her chest.

Poe covered his face with one hand. “Okay, why don’t you get your backpack, and we’ll go home,” Poe said, his voice sounded tired.

“But-” Bea began.

“Go get your bag,” Poe said firmly.

Rey was biting her lip to keep from laughing at the awkward expression on his face as Bea ran to get her bag.

“I’m so sorry about her,” Poe said, his hand dragging through his already messy curls. “I don’t know what to do with her some times…”

“Well,” Rey hedged, her hands in her pockets as she rocked on her heels. “You could ask for my number.”

Poe looked up at her startled. “What?”

Rey’s smile widened. “Well, I think you’re really cute, and Bea’s really cute. You could just ask for my number instead of bribing your kid to pour her Go-Gurt on the table ‘cause she wanted blue paint.”

Poe laughed and fished in his pocket for his phone. “Can I have your number?” His cheeks were still bright red as he handed her the phone.

Rey took his phone and quickly punched in her cell number. She handed it back to him just as Bea came back. “I’m ready, Papa!”

“Alright, Mija,” Poe said, tucking the phone back in his pocket before reaching for her hand. “Thank you, Ms. Rey,” he said, a giddy smile firmly fixed to his face.

“No problem, I’ll see you tomorrow, Bea,” Rey said as she began to walk back to the classroom. “And Poe,” she called after them.

“Yes?” he asked.

“That number works.” Rey was quite astounded at her boldness. “I don’t think you should wait too long to try it out.” With that, she ducked back into her classroom.

Ten minutes later, Rey’s phone vibrated in her pocket.

_Are you free Saturday night?_

Rey smiled. _Yes._ She sent back quickly.

_Would you like to go to dinner with me?_

_Sounds like fun._

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? 
> 
> Also if anyone wants, the store Rey went to at the beginning is real and it's kind of an insane place to go. It's like Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium but for science and history stuff. I was homeschooled and my mom got a lot of her teaching materials from that place. It's called [The American Science & Surplus Store](https://www.sciplus.com/Kits-Models-c/Other-Kits-Models-s?p=2&q=) and they have EVERYTHING...
> 
> \- Jumana


End file.
